Harley convinces Zootopia that half the world is gone
by s82161
Summary: Harley is a 15 year old boy who designed an Iron Man suit in 5 years. When half the Earth's population is disintegrated, it's up to Harley Keener to save the world. But suddenly, a portal opens up and Harley ends up in Zootopia. Now Harley has to convince the citizens of Zootopia that the half the world is gone. Meanwhile, The Avengers discover who Harley is. Avengers crossover.
1. Harley arrives in Zootopia

**This fanfiction is based off the ending of Avengers Infinity War. I'm using Harley Keener from Iron Man 3 as the main character because he may/may not appear in Avengers Endgame. Avengers is (obviously) owned by Marvel.**

* * *

Harley was devastated. He watched before his eyes, people were disappearing. Harley was in the middle of the street. Half the kids of his school were being turned to dust. Harley had no idea that this effect of people disintegrating was caused by a mad Titan named Thanos. Thanos snapped his fingers inside a gauntlet with Infinity Stones. Thanos's snap caused 50% of the Earth's population to disintegrate. Harley is a 15 year old boy. He met Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man 5 years ago. Tony crashed at Harley's apartment. Harley encountered Tony in his living room. He was armed with a potato gun. Harley still has his potato gun. Harley went into his garage. Over the course of 5 years since he met Tony Stark, Harley had managed to build himself a gold and silver Iron Man suit. Harley even had an Arc Reactor on his chest. Don't ask me how he managed to put the Arc Reactor in his chest. Harley grabbed his potato gun. He then put on his Iron Man suit. Harley knew that the suit was going to have a long time putting on. So, he devised a system for putting on the Iron Man suit very quickly. Basically he copied what the Iron Man Mark 42 did. The Iron Man suit parts automatically were put on his skin very fast. Think of Harley as a magnet and that magnet had a strong polarity. Harley had a small microchip implanted in his arm that allowed him to "communicate" with the Iron Man suit. The parts of the Iron Man suit clung to Harley like a magnet. Soon Harley was in his Iron Man armor. Harley was able to see everything from within the Iron Man suit. He exited the garage. Suddenly, a portal opened up out of nowhere and sucked Harley in.

_Zootopia. Daytime _

In an alternate dimension, there was a city called Zootopia. In this world, humans never existed. Instead anthropomorphic animals existed. They were categorized by two groups: Predator and prey. Zootopia was a place in which nearly everybody was a mammal. Predator and prey lived together in harmony. All was well until a portal opened up in the sky out of nowhere. A 15 year old boy fell out of the portal. He was wearing a strange suit of hi tech armor. Harley activated his repulsor rays so that way he could fly. The animal people were amazed. Harley landed on the ground in front of the animal people. Harley was shocked.

Harley P.O.V.

I was shocked. One minute, I had to deal with people disintegrating before my eyes. Next minute, I get sucked into a portal in my Iron Man suit that I spent 5 years making. I end up in a world where humans were replaced by animals. "Hi." I say. People start screaming and running away from me. I tried to raise my hands in the air, but i accidentally ended up activating my repulsor rays. The repulsor rays hit a building. I got scared and I started to run away. Unfortunately, somebody already called the cops on me. I heard sirens. I stopped running. A police car showed up in front of me. A wolf stepped out of the police car. "FREEZE!" The wolf yelled at me. I've seen way too many cop shows to know what freeze means. "Ok. I'm still." I said. "Take off your helmet." the wolf said to me. Until now, I didn't know animals could talk. I thought only animals talked in cartoons and Disney movies. Apparently not. I met Tony Stark 5 years ago. I had no idea how the Iron Man suit was supposed to work. I eventually figured out that the face plate of the Iron Man suit is removable. I removed my face plate from my suit. The wolf was surprised when he saw my face. "What are you?" the wolf asked me. "I'm a human. Humans are highly evolved life forms." I said. "What's your name?" the wolf asked me. "Harley." I said. "I'm going to take you in for questioning." the wolf said to me. "Why?" I asked. "Because you're scaring people." The wolf said. "What's your name?" I asked the wolf. "My name's James Howler." the wolf said. "As long as you don't make me take a lie detector test, I'm fine with you questioning me." I said. The wolf led me to the back of the police car. _Oh boy. _I thought.

* * *

**Next chapter: The Avengers discover that Harley Keener was a friend of Tony Stark. **


	2. Harley gets interrogated

_The Avengers HQ. May 2018_

It has been a couple of weeks since half the world got disintegrated due to Thanos's snap. All of the original Avengers were still alive. They were currently looking at a pager. For those of you who don't know what a pager is, a pager is basically the 90s version of a cell phone. It was the only thing (besides a Gameboy) that was portable during the 90s. The pager was given to Nick Fury by Captain Marvel. SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't seen Captain Marvel, I suggest you see that film before you read this. Anyways back to the story. The pager had a strange symbol on it. It was the Captain Marvel insignia. "It's gone, the signal we were transmitting." Steve Rogers A.K.A. Captain America said. "Tell me the second you get the signal. I wanna know who's on the other end of the thing." Natasha Romanoff said. Suddenly Carol Danvers A.K.A. Captain Marvel appeared out of nowhere. "Where's Fury?" Carol said. "Uh..." The Avengers said in unison.

* * *

Harley P.O.V.

Great. How am I going to convince everyone in this alternate dimension that half of the human world is extinct. They'll never believe me. They'll probably won't believe my story. I was in a police car, on my way to be questioned. Why? I don't know. A couple of minutes later, we arrive at the police station. Me and the wolf step out of the police car. I looked up at the building. There was a sign that said: Zootopia Police Station. I walked into the main entrance of the police station. I was still wearing my Iron Man suit. I was greeted by a guy who looked like Chester Cheetah if he were obese. "Hello. How may i help-" He froze in mid sentence. The cheetah saw me. He also saw Officer Howler behind me. "Clawhauser, This thing here is Harley. You might be wondering what kind of armored suit he's wearing." James said beside me. "This is a Iron Man suit." I said to the cheetah. "I'm taking this teenager in for questioning." James said. "Ok." Clawhauser said. Next thing I know, I was taken into in office of someone named Chief Bogo. Chief Bogo turned out to be a water buffalo. I opened the door to Chief Bogo's office. I saw a buffalo in his office. He looked up at me. Before I could speak, James walked up behind me and said "Chief, this is a 15 year old boy called Harley. He's calls himself a human. He accidentally destroyed a portion of a building using some sort of ray." " It wasn't my fault. I tried to raise my hands up to let people know that I was okay. Then my repulsor ray's went off by accident." I said. "What's that thing on your chest?" Chief Bogo asked me. I looked down at my Arc Reactor inside my chest. "This is an Arc Reactor that I built. (Don't ask why?) This powers my Iron Man suit." I explained. "Oh." Chief Bogo said. "I spent 5 years building the suit I have on now." I said. "What's your name?" Chief Bogo asked me. "Harley." I said. "What's your name?" I asked the chief. "My name is Chief Bogo." the buffalo said. I began to laugh very loud. That was the most stupid, nonsensical name I've ever heard. "What's so funny?" Chief Bogo asked. "It's just that your name is so stupid. I've never heard of of a name like that. When I first heard about your name, I thought that they were kidding." I said. "Ha ha. Very funny." Chief Bogo said sarcastically. "Here's something that I have to tell you. Half the people of my world are disintegrated. I know that this sounds like a science fiction novel, but it's true." I said.

Harley explained how half of his world was disintegrated. Needless to say, he was like the Boy who cried Wolf in a sense that nobody believed Harley's story. In fact, when Harley got done with his incredible story, Chief Bogo actually laughed at what Harley had to say. Harley was pissed off that no one believed his story of half the world being dusted off. He stormed out of the police station saying multiple cuss words. He wanted someone to give him shelter. It was nighttime. Harley flew in his Iron Man suit.

* * *

The Avengers were shocked. One moment they were monitoring a pager, Next thing they knew they were meeting up with Captain Marvel. "Who are you?" Steve Rogers said to the mysterious woman. "My name is Carol Danvers." Carol said. "Where's Fury?" Carol asked. "I don't know." Bruce Banner said. "Half the world is gone." Steve said. "What do you mean half the world is gone?" Carol asked. "We tried to defeat a mad Titan named Thanos. He has this Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos collected all the Infinity Stones. He snapped his fingers and 50% of all of life disappeared." Natasha said. All of a sudden, The computer screens of the Avengers went off. A little while later, they came back on. The computer screens showed a video of Harley Keener when he was 12 years old. The Avengers looked at the video in awe.

_The video begins with Harley looking at the camera. He was 12 years old. "Hi. My name is Harley Keener." Harley said in the video. "I created a prototype Iron Man suit." The camera then switches to the back of a garage. in the corner there was the prototype Iron Man suit. It looked very similar to the Iron Man Mark 1 armor that Tony Stark first built. Harley then put the suit on. The video then went into time lapse. After Harley was done putting on the Iron Man suit, the time lapse stopped. The video then cut to a city landscape. The camera then faces Harley. In reality, the viewer is seeing the face plate of the first Iron Man suit. The camera then switches back to the city landscape. Harley lands atop a building. Harley screams in excitement. The screen then reads 3 1/2 hours later. The camera is inside Harley's garage. Suddenly, Harley crashes through the rooftop in his Iron Man suit. The crash was heard throughout the house. Harley began to change out of his Iron Man suit. The video went into time lapse once again. Once Harley was done changing out of his suit, the time lapse stopped. The garage door opened. His mother stood there in shock. The video cuts to black. _

The Avengers were shocked. They eventually discovered that Harley was a friend of Tony Stark. The Avengers received a note. The note read: Harley is in Zootopia.

* * *

**Next chapter: Harley tries to find shelter. **


	3. Harley meets the Hopps family

Harley flew in his Iron Man suit. He was listening to The Beach Boys playlist on his MP3 Player through headphones. Harley flew into a town called Bunnyburrow. Bunnyburrow had a almost whole population of bunnies. He couldn't stop flying Harley crash landed in a house that housed 277 bunnies (2 Adults, 275 children.) Unfortunately one of the downsides of the Iron Man Mark 42 armor is that is can break apart like glass. That's what happened when Harley crash landed into an upstairs bedroom filled with 30 or so rabbits. Pieces of the Iron Man suit went flying everywhere. Harley was lying on the floor. His ear plugs were (thankfully) not damaged. The bunnies didn't know what to think about this mysterious creature. The door opened and a male adult bunny entered. His name was Stu Hopps. "What's going on here?" Stu asked. "A creature flew into our room and is laying on the ground." a young male bunny named Barry said. Stu looked at all the pieces of the Iron Man suit scattered all over the room. Harley got up from the floor. Harley turned and looked at all the bunnies in the room. Harley was wearing a green hoodie underneath the Iron Man armor. He had pieces of the Iron Man armor still on him. "Hi." Harley said. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house? and What are those pieces lying on the ground?" Stu asked Harley. "My name is Harley Keener, I crash landed in your house by accident, and those pieces on the ground are Iron Man armor pieces." Harley said. "Can he stay, please daddy?" a little boy bunny said. "I don't see why not." Stu aid. "But where is the boy going to sleep. We have too many bedrooms." A female teenage rabbit said. "Hmm. You're right about that." Stu said. "I guess Harley will have to sleep in the couch." "Why?" Harley asked. "Well we have 275 children. And there is not enough room for you to sleep in one of the rooms." Stu said. When Harley heard that Stu had 275 children, he laughed hysterically. "You're kidding me, right. There's no way you have 275 children. It's not possible." Harley said. "I'm afraid it's true. I wanted to have children, but my mating got out of control." Stu explained. "I don't believe you." Harley said. Harley then went into the living room with his half broken Iron Man suit still on. He saw a couple of bunnies watching TV. Harley turned and saw a adult female rabbit staring at him like he was a alien from Close Encounters of The 3rd Kind. "Hi." Harley said. The female rabbit was shocked. She couldn't believe the outfit that Harley was currently wearing. Harley was wearing a suit of armor that was gold and silver. The upper right side of the Iron Man was gone. It had been taken off during the crash. Part of the leg pieces of the armor were also gone. Harley wore a dark green hoodie underneath the Iron Man suit. He wore denim blue jeans. "What's your name?" Harley asked the female rabbit. "My name is Bonnie." the female rabbit said. "My name is Harley." Harley said. "What is that suit of armor you're wearing?" Bonnie asked. "It's my superhero armor." Harley said. "Superhero armor?" Bonnie asked. "Yes." Harley said. "I designed it myself." "You're kidding me." Bonnie said. "No." Harley said. "Oh." Bonnie said. She realized that Harley was not joking. "Where am I going to sleep?" Harley asked. "You can sleep on the couch." Stu said. "Ok." Harley said. This was Harley's first day in Zootopia.


End file.
